


Are you happy yet?

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR rare pair week 2k18 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Tsuna's happy with Enma by his side.Infactuation (n):an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone or something.





	Are you happy yet?

Tsuna was well-known in the streets of his country. Where he walked, the crowds parted. Whether they knew who he was or not wasn't the point; it was his presence that caused it, one that radiated a gentle heat.

At one point he was the loyal youngest son to Nono. How he'd serve the family head with all the honour and power–few mentioned his resemblance to Primo, that subject having been banned.

His three cousins had all died–killed in a mafia war. Tsuna had grieved, along with the rage that built up in Xanxus.

Then Xanxus lead a coup, and was subsequently imprisoned. Tsuna didn't know where he was kept, but he doubted any prison would keep Xanxus away for long. In Xanxus's absence, Tsuna was made the heir to Vongola.

A true prince, they called him. He smiled at everyone unabashedly, even when surrounded by his guardians, each brought from all over the world to swear fealty and lay down their lives. Some of them won't, of course, or at least Tsuna doubts it. Even when Xanxus broke out, and rallied forces around his banner, Tsuna kept smiling. People noted how his features became more strained, how tired his eyes looked, but he remained strong.

Xanxus was imprisoned again, but this time he swore he wouldn't rebel, for so long as Tsuna stuck by his conditions. Those conditions are a secret-

“He's in this movie,” Gokudera said to Tsuna, and Tsuna peered at the screen.

“A major role this time,” he said with satisfaction. “Even I've heard of the book it's based on.”

“Juudaime.” Gokudera met his gaze seriously. “You won't be able to meet him for a while. He's touring and promoting.”

Tsuna looked out the window of the car, watching the houses go by. “I know.”

At the sad look, Gokudera flinched. “Sorry, Juudaime.”

“Don't be,” Tsuna said, surprised. “I can meet him when he comes to Vongola for promotional work.”

Gokudera hesitated, then nodded. “I'll get Chrome to set up a meeting between you two.”

“Thanks,” Tsuna said gratefully.

* * *

“Tsuna,” Enma said, and Tsuna beamed at him.

Enma smiled back, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “It's been a while.”

“Mm.” Tsuna was staring at Enma, an awed look on his face.

Chrome looked away, embarrassed to be seeing such an open expression on Tsuna's face, and Gokudera coughed. “We'll be outside,” he said, jerking his head at the door. The couple seemingly didn't hear them as they left, still staring at each other.

“How was filming?” Tsuna asked, sitting. Enma joined him and took his hand, fiddling with one of the rings.

“It was great,” he said. “I met a lot of good people.” Enma tested his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

“None better than me, I hope,” Tsuna joked. “I saw the trailers. Your role looks like it's the highlight.”

Enma huffed. “You say that every time.”

“It's the truth.”

“I know you think that,” Enma said, trying to sound stern. Instead he said it with a smile and a warm tone. “I don't agree.”

“Too bad. I outrank you,” Tsuna said haughtily, then the facade dissolved when he looked at Enma again. “Sorry I can't stay longer,” he said apologetically, shifting to get up.

“Don't worry,” Enma said reassuringly. “I know you're a busy man, and we have to keep this a secret, right? For the sake of our sanity.”

“I'm sorry,” he said again anyway, smoothing down his tuxedo. “And I'm just worried about your career, is all. If people found out, you'd be a target.”

Enma was quiet for a moment. “I'd risk that for you.”

“I love you,” Tsuna said.

“Love you too,” Enma replied.

“I'm off,” Tsuna said.

“See you later,” Enma replied, a little too sweetly.

Tsuna didn't notice.

* * *

The announcement of Tsuna's marriage came as a shock. But it took the country into a fervour, and the world loved the idea that a Japanese boy, an ordinary boy with an ordinary background, and an ordinary career, could be loved by the prince of one of the most powerful countries in the world.

“Why did you tell everyone?” Tsuna asked Gokudera, a little petulantly.

“Juudaime, I'm sorry, it was a publicity thing.”

“Publicity?” Tsuna frowned. “Who did you have to win over?”

“There's some people claiming the monarchy's cold to the common classes,” Gokudera explained. “This was to settle them, even for just a little bit.”

“So to do that, you decide to throw open my secret relationship for the world to see?” Tsuna sighed. “I get my life isn't my own, but this sucks.”

“Juudaime...”

“Don't apologise,” Tsuna waved it down. “In a way, this is great. I get to be with Enma all the time.”

Gokudera smiled at the sheer delight that was beaming from Tsuna's face.

* * *

The wedding was perfect.

Tsuna was practically bursting. Enma smiled once at Tsuna, and everyone thought Tsuna was going to pass out.

When Enma stepped up to the altar, Tsuna whispered that Enma looked amazing. Enma flushed, then looked a little surprised when Tsuna continued with, _I'm so nervous._

Enma took Tsuna's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Tsuna knew he'd be strongest with Enma by his side.

* * *

“What do you mean?” Tsuna asked, as he was getting ready to leave. They had a function to attend, Tsuna thought distractedly. Names to remember and faces to recognise.

“I'm sorry,” Enma said. “But I mean it.” The seriousness of his tone was enough to make Tsuna pause.

“You don't mean it,” Tsuna said, stepping forward. He was wearing his suit, and Enma was wearing a hoodie and jeans. Why, Tsuna wanted to ask, why wasn't he dressed to see the town?

“I can't handle this,” Enma said, trying to make Tsuna understand. “I can't – deal with the people staring and watching my every move, I can't handle the pressure of the monarchy. I just – can't.”

“Enma-” Tsuna had to pause to recollect his thoughts. “You don't have to do this any more, but please, divorcing me can't be the answer.”

“It can be,” Enma said flatly.

“Okay, it can be,” he conceded. “But that doesn't mean – it hasn't been that long.”

“Three years,” Enma said quietly. “Three years of this shit.”

Tsuna had to blink at the word. Enma swore? This isn't right. “Look, my love-”

“Three years of pretending to love a coward like you,” Enma continued. “Three years pretending to give two fucks about some prissy prince who needs help wiping his own arse, three years smiling and saying I love you every fuckin' morning.”

Why wasn't Enma yelling? Instead the words were like a hiss of gas, to suffocate Tsuna. One spark, Tsuna thought dazedly, and he would explode.

_Please let him explode._

“Are you saying you were pretending to love me?” Tsuna asked.

“This whole time.”

“Why? Why would you even think of pretending?”

“Thanks to you, my fame's high enough that I can get any acting job I want,” Enma said, and Tsuna hated the look of scorn of Enma's face.

_No. No no no no nonono-_

“The world loves me, and they'll understand I couldn't deal with this,” he continued.

 _Please. Make him stop._ Please, God, let this be a dream.

“That's why I see no point in staying with you,” Enma finished. Tsuna found out what it was like to stabbed, as he fell to his knees, gaping at the love of his life. Enma only met his gaze with the coldest eyes Tsuna's ever seen, and Enma left.

* * *

“I should get an award for that,” Enma commented.

Reborn smiled. “Associating with the fallen royals would be detrimental to Vongola. I'm glad you saw it my way.”

“I am too,” Enma agreed.

“And this way, Varia'll stop trying to go after Tsuna. Especially since your relationship was a direct breach of the contract.”

“So? The Varia turn out to be shit.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“Of course I am. Because of their incompetence, I had to pretend for three years.”

“Three years,” Reborn echoed. He shot a look at Enma. “The tears on your face beg to differ.”

Enma looked back at Reborn. “I mean it. I was acting. It was all an act. To test him. You set us up. That's it.”

“Of course,” Reborn lied, putting a hand on Enma's shoulder. “This was all my fault.”

* * *

“Juudaime,” Gokudera said in surprise, when he found Tsuna sitting at the window.

“Gokudera,” Tsuna said distractedly.

“Are you feeling all right?”

Tsuna turned slightly, to look at Gokudera from the corner of his eye. “I had a nightmare.” He hesitated. “I heard Reborn.”

Gokudera tensed. “Your former tutor?”

“He was saying it was all his scheme, to test my heart. I guess I failed.”

“Test? What kind of fucked up test would that be?”

Tsuna didn't reply.

* * *

Each day hurt, but Tsuna got used to it.

* * *

Each day was agony, but Enma got used to it.

* * *

Each day was a lie, and Reborn never got used to it, no matter how much he claimed it didn't hurt to think he drove his pupil into the bowels of depression.

He's still alive, and that's all that matters. Right?

It was just a passing infactuation, right?

(Are you happy yet?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the royal wedding between prince harry n megan markle. yeet


End file.
